


Breathe Again

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 在戀人面前，他還年輕呢。永遠年輕，輕盈的像飛舞的鳥羽，心臟怦怦地，仿若初戀。
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 4





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇可以獨立看，也可以當作<灰>世界觀的接續。

「Toshiya」

「嗯？」

「閉眼睛。」

Shinya簡單俐落的指揮，Toshiya於是也乖乖地照做了。

他放下手邊的雜誌，閉上眼，捲翹的睫毛在顴骨上投落了細密的陰影，像是鳥羽似的輕柔，隨著午後透過白色落地沙簾的斑駁光影，晃動，變化。

Shinya一腳膝蓋抵著沙發的邊緣，站到了Toshiya雙腿的中間，伸手，指尖沿著臉龐的輪廓，慢慢的慢慢的，描繪。

有些憋忍不住地發癢，Toshiya在他的手中輕聲地笑了起來。

「怎麼啦？你在找我的皺紋啊。」

Shinya沈吟了一聲，就算本質上沒有那個意思，也一直安定地一副對什麼都認真的模樣。他也總是這樣的，想做就做，真的行動時，也並不一定需要理由，而Toshiya耐心地全盤地包容了一切，接受了這樣的他。

「我們確實也到年紀了，對吧。」Shinya說，表情依然像是場正經談話似的，「碳水化合物的量，最近又砍了？」

「啊...別說了。想吃不能吃的生活太殘酷了不想面對。不管，我是永遠的二十。」

指尖移動，聚焦一點溫熱的觸感來回滑過肌膚，Toshiya想像那是Shinya和煦平靜的目光，降落在自己的身上，令人下意識地放鬆。

他淺淺的微笑著，直到對方的手忽地向後移動，然後，十指併用地鑽入髮際，撥弄著層層茂密的黑髮。

「Shinya……」

「……」

「不要裝死啊。我有個壞消息要告訴你。如果每次看到我的白髮你就手癢忍不住要拔掉，那我很可能撐不到五十就要禿頭了喔？禿成薰。」

「……。」

「你剛才、笑了對吧？喔，哦？」

「我沒有。」

「你有，絕對有。說真的你跟薰到底有什——」

「那不是重點。我是說——就算，」Shinya生硬地咳了一聲，「就算你禿了，也是最帥最閃亮的禿子。」

Toshiya頓了一下。

「怎麼辦，你這麼說我心裡好複雜。不應該是京才對嗎？」為了巡演的事情團員許久終於集齊了一次，彼此外型上的變化互相驚喜（驚嚇？）已經變成一種無言的習慣，那天，看到那閃亮乾淨的大光頭實在嚇了一跳，但又立刻覺得如果是京，也沒什麼好覺得訝異的。...至於薰蓬鬆的髮型則讓人忍不住懷疑是不是為了遮掩量的變——總之，這成為了他與Shinya之間抱怨時小小的默契。

「在我心中，是你哦。」不急不緩的嗓音多年來早已聽得習慣，卻不曾有一絲膩味。

「啊...這樣啊。那，看來我還是說聲謝謝吧？」

Toshiya不像Shinya總勤勞的去補染著髮根，但也認同灰色駁雜狂野路線還不是自己想走的風格，所以偶爾，就像這樣，滿足Shinya對於整齊一絲不苟的執著癖好。

也算是，愛的表現？Toshiya在自己心中有趣的想。

「不客氣。」

這次確實地捕捉到了，Shinya氣音微弱的笑聲極近距離地輕搔耳畔，撓的他的胸口微微發癢，於是Toshiya睜開了眼睛。

——頭頂被拍了一下。

「還沒，還不可以！」

「好好，都聽你的，我閉上我閉上。」Toshiya立刻點點頭，妥協地哄著，重新闔起雙眼。

而就在那刻，柔軟的觸感貼在嘴唇上，溫熱的呼吸還有濕潤的觸感不規矩的探入。

開始有點意外，但是緊接著Toshiya便大方的接受了，不如說門戶大敞，就差直接在自己的唇上貼上個「歡迎」標籤，他伸出手，依舊乖巧的沒有睜眼，摸索著捧著對方的臉，拉著扯著Shinya跨坐到自己的身上，捨棄視覺刺激，其餘的感官敏銳了起來，Toshiya坦然地沈浸其中，享受當下，室內水聲瀲灩，毫無廉恥地——說來也是理所當然的吧？十幾多年的老夫老夫，早沒有什麼羞恥可言。

「啊......」

終於分開的時候。

「……糖果，和鞭子。」

「嗯？嗯，你剛說什麼？Shinya，再親一下——」

「拔了頭髮，會痛，就要親個，補償才，行。」結果反過來被Toshiya熱烈地吻的氣喘吁吁地。

「什麼啊。」Toshiya失笑，「長白頭髮是我能控制的嗎？拔毛之刑，這麼可憐啊我。」

Shinya哼哼著晃動纖細的雙腿，「才不。等下，就要欺負我了。我才可憐。」

「有道理。但說實話你也挺期待的不是嗎？」Toshiya戳了下對方的鼻尖，那裡剛才被他趁機啄了幾下，還有些濕潤的痕跡，「我覺得，我們可以轉移陣地？」

「轉移。房間。」Shinya點點頭，簡潔乾脆。

得到肯定的答案，Toshiya也二話不說地動作，一把抱起Shinya，將瘦削的身體半掛在自己單邊肩膀上，他騰出另一手不安分地拍了下Shinya的屁股，Shinya用手肘倒掛著搥了一下他的胸口，回擊。

「注意不要閃到腰。」

「喂，才不會！你不要太過分了。」

比起物理性地，更加一發命中的爆擊。

——Toshiya才不會承認發生過一次，為此還度過了兩個禮拜都沒有性生活的黑暗時期。那是黑歷史。忘掉忘掉，恥辱啊真的是。

上了幾步樓梯，Toshiya懷著一口惡氣，裝作踩空的樣子出其不意原地轉了個圈，Shinya拍著他的肩膀小小地叫出聲，四肢生動地撲騰著掙扎著要下來，Toshiya充滿成就感的哈哈大笑。

很奇妙呢。Toshiya顛著顛啊，逗弄著Shinya，實際上抱的可穩了——很奇妙啊，現在在這兒一邊爬樓梯一邊和Shinya鬥嘴的場景，對比年輕時候瘋狂糜爛的速食生活什麼的，所謂的bandman lifestyle什麼的，真的很奇妙的。

放浪形骸，是多少男性的夢想，自己偏偏反其道而行。

可是，可能跟京的光頭一樣，也並非沒有道理吧。

Toshiya心想，自己是在愛情面前，會輕易地取捨了自由的人呢。  
...或許正因為是這樣的庸俗之輩，才獲得了幸福也說不定。

找到適合自己的生活方式，找到了願意和自己以同個步調，一起前進的人。

然後，一起變老。

......但不是現在。

Toshiya燦爛地壞笑，將Shinya扔到了床上，刻意有些粗暴地撲了上去，就像年輕的時候，總喜歡在安可時撲到對方身上一樣。 

還不是現在。

Shinya伸手摟住了他的脖子，咬了一口。

「專心。」

「遵命！」

Shinya簡單俐落的指揮，而Toshiya欣然地接受，歡快地抱著對方翻滾了一圈，鼻尖埋入Shinya的肩頸，深深吸了口熟悉的香氣。

在戀人面前，他還年輕呢。  
永遠年輕，輕盈的像飛舞的鳥羽，心臟怦怦地，仿若初戀。

**Author's Note:**

> 薰：催化了上輩子終局的男人。  
> 灰的整個故事是倒著寫過來的，其實最早從這篇開始著手。
> 
> ...爆炸。從沒想過要一天碼這麼多字，快要X盡人亡了，全都是Toshiya的錯（x）


End file.
